Twenty years later
by ClariceStarlingLecter
Summary: It has been twenty years since Clarice shot Jame Gumb. Thinking that she killed him she lived her life but now he is back and he wants revenge.


Twenty years later

It has been twenty years since Clarice shot Jame Gumb. Thinking that she killed him she lived her life but now he is back and he wants revenge. I don't own Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal Thomas Harris does. For this story am going with the date that the Silence of the Lambs book came out which was 1988. And Hannibal was born on 1938 and Clarice was born in 1963. So this story is set in 2008. Please note that this somewhat outside of the canon with Hannibal not being a killer. Just everyone knows this Hannibal is OOC in this and if you don't like it then don't read it. Because I will not have someone bitch because he is OOC. This is not beta because I could not find anyone to do it for me. If someone wants to beta this let me know. I just edited this some more

In the home of Hannibal and Clarice Lecter they sat with their guest and watch as their daughter Mischa played the piano. Once she was done everyone clapped. Mischa walked over to her parents and the guest they were talking to.

"Mischa that was beautiful" said Ardelia.

"Thank you" said Mischa

"Mischa would go and see if Lisa could get the cake out" asked Clarice.

"Ok" said Mischa as she went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Mischa came out of the kitchen.

"She is not in there" said Mischa

"We seen her out by the pool house" said B. J Matthews Ardelia and Barney's son and Josh Graham son of Will and Molly.

"Ok well I will go and get then" said Mischa as she B J and Josh went out the door.

The three talked as they headed to the pool house. When they reached it Mischa open the door and called out Lisa's name

"Lisa mom needs you in the house" said Mischa as she and guys step into the pool house.

Mischa called Lisa's name as she open the door to the bedroom. What she found in the room made her scream.

Inside the main house everyone heard Mischa's scream that Hannibal Clarice Ardelia Barney and Will and Molly after tell their other guest to stay inside ran out of the house to see what was wrong. They went inside the pool house to see Mischa being held by Josh.

"Mischa what wrong" asked Clarice.

Mischa to shaking up to say anything pointed to the bedroom. The six adults looked in the room to see what was left of Lisa's body. Will and Ardelia took charge of what was now a crime scene. A few hours later Lisa's body was taking to morgue and everyone left. Hannibal had to give Mischa sedative so she could sleep. After she was asleep he and Clarice went into their room. Just the site of Lisa's skin less body made them think of how they met twenty years ago when Jack sent her to Hannibal to learn from him on how to profile cases. Hannibal had helped the FBI catch the Chesapeake ripper who turned out to be Dr. Frederick Chilton and the tooth fairy aka the red dragon who was Francis Dolarhyde.

As they worked on the Buffalo Bill aka Jame Gumb case they had fell in love with each other. At the end of the case Clarice had gone to Jame's house and shot him in shoulder as he ran outside to this day no trace of him could be found. She found Catherine Martin in his basement alive and well. A year after the events Hannibal and Clarice had married and year later had Mischa. In 1995 fifteen years after he was sent to the asylum for the criminal insane in Baltimore Dr. Frederick Chilton escaped. He killed the two new orderlies that were sent to get him ready for his bath after they opened his cell. After he killed the two orderlies and the three guards that try to stop him he left. After he escaped the FBI had come to see if they could find out were he would go to after his escape. Inside his cell they found newspaper clippings of Hannibal and Clarice from the day they got married to the birth of Mischa to the last one of the three of them at a family event that was in the park. Jack Will and Ardelia went to Hannibal and Clarice's house to tell them what happen.

After they are told what happen and that they needed to get out of the house they hear Mischa scream out. They got to her room and to find Chilton holding her. Jack Will and Ardelia draw their guns on him. Chilton taunts Hannibal telling him that his daughter will die just as her aunt before her did. Mischa does the one thing a child can do to make someone let them go she pees on him and bits his arm. Chilton pissed off that she did that threw her on the floor. After he lets her go Mischa runs to Hannibal and Clarice who hold her in their arms as Jack Will and Ardelia shoot at Chilton a few times. After they shoot him Hannibal goes over to see that he is dead. After Chilton's death Hannibal Clarice and Mischa moved out of the home that was Hannibal's for years before he married Clarice to a new home with a pool and pool house for guest. When Mischa was six Clarice had been shot in the stomach as result of a drug bust gone bad. At the hospital the doctors told Hannibal that the bullets had a shattered her uterus killing the baby that they did not know about and that she would not be able have any more children. After she was shot Clarice had left the FBI and became a professor at the local university.

A week after Lisa was killed Hannibal Clarice and Mischa had gone on with their lives as best they could. It was a Friday afternoon and Hannibal was in office talking one of his patients

"Now how have you been since we talk last week" asked Hannibal.

"I have been good Dr Lecter" said Mr. Norton.

"That is good" said Hannibal.

"My kids asked if that I was good for my doctor's appointment if I got to have ice cream" said Mr. Norton.

"Well I think you were very good Mr. Norton and you can tell your kids that all of you can have some ice cream" said Hannibal with a smile as he and Mr. Norton got up and left the office.

In the waiting room Mr. Norton's kids and wife were waiting for him.

"Was daddy you good for Dr Lecter" asked Mr. Norton daughter.

"Yes your father was very good in fact it is my prescription that all of you go out and have ice cream as a family" said Hannibal.

Mr. Norton and his family left to fill the fun prescription and Hannibal went back to his office after finding out from Barney that he did not have any more patients to see that day. At the same time that Hannibal was at his office Clarice was in her classroom at the university telling her students what their homework for that weekend was.

"Ok now make up profile of a person for the crime scene that I made for you to go over and on Monday you can tell me why you pick the person you did for your profile. And how you came up with who is on your profile." said Clarice as the class ended.

After the students left Clarice went to her office and started to grade papers. At the same time both her and Hannibal were at their jobs Mischa had gotten home from school and found a letter from Oxford for her. She could not believe that it was here that she called a cab to take to her the university. Forty minutes later Mischa arrived at the university she went her Clarice's office. Clarice look up to see Mischa standing in the door way.

"Hey honey what are you doing here" asked Clarice.

"This came today" said Mischa showing her mom the letter.

"Why did you not open it for" asked Clarice?

"I wanted to open it with you and dad" said Mischa.

"Well then let's go over to his office now" said Clarice as she and Mischa left the university.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Hannibal's office and went in. Inside they saw that no one was in the waiting room and Barney was sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Barney is he in" asked Clarice

"Yes he is" said Barney as Clarice and Mischa went into Hannibal's office.

Hannibal looks up just as his office door open he smiles when he saw his wife and daughter.

"Well what is this" asked Hannibal.

"My letter came today" said Mischa.

Hannibal smiled as he and Clarice watched Mischa open her letter. She read the letter and smiled.

"I got in I can't believed it I got" said Mischa as she hugged her mom and dad.

After they told Barney the good news Clarice and Mischa went home and Hannibal went to store to get what he need to make Mischa's favorite dinner. Later that night they sat down and had dinner and talked about when they would go over and help Mischa find a place to live in England. The next day Mischa came down stairs to see her mom and dad kissing up against the refrigerator.

"For two people of your age you sure act like teenagers" said Mischa.

"No teenagers make out in the backs of cars and in public I and your mom are making in our kitchen" said Hannibal.

"Ok whatever Josh texted me and asked if I can meet him at the mall" asked Mischa as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can but be home in time for dinner" said Clarice.

Mischa left the house twenty minutes later. After she left Hannibal and Clarice went upstairs and made love. Mischa was on a back road going to the mall because the main road was being worked on when her car acted up.

"Shit what the hell is wrong with this car" said Mischa as she got out.

When she left up the hood she could see it smoking so she back away from the car and started to call home when she grabbed from behind and knocked out. An hour after Mischa left Clarice and Hannibal were laying in bed after a very nice hour of love making when the phone rang. Clarice reached over to answers it.

"Hello" said Clarice

"Mrs. Lecter its Josh has Mischa left she was suppose to meets me and B J here forty minutes ago" said Josh.

"She left an hour ago" said Clarice as she sat up in bed worried that something was wrong.

Clarice finished talking with Josh then got out of bed and over to her laptop and got on the GPS tracker and found Mischa's car on a road not too far away from the house. They got dress and left the house and found Mischa's car on the road and Mischa gone. They looked in the car and found the words Buffalo Bill written in blood on the passenger side window. Clarice called Will and Ardelia who came right away. Once they got there they had the area roped off and began gathering evidence. After they got evidence and Mischa's car towed both Will and Ardelia told Clarice and Hannibal to go home. In a house not too far away from where he had taking her Mischa woke up in a glass room. As she looked around she could see a toilet and sink and a desk but nothing in the room.

"I see your looking over your new room" said Jame as he came down the basement stairs.

"Why I'm here for" asked Mischa.

"You're here because your mom and dad need to pay for what they did to me" said Jame.

"Why because my mom stopped you from killing Catherine Martin by shooting you and my dad for helping her find out who you were" asked Mischa.

"Yes they are going to pay be watching me hurt you" said Jame as he left the basement.

"I have a question did you kill Lisa" Mischa asked before he was up the stairs.

"Yes I did she saw me watching your house and was going to tell everyone I was there so she had to die" said Jame

Five days later Hannibal and Clarice were called to the FBI headquarters. Because Jame sent the FBI letter stated that he was going to video called them and wanted Hannibal and Clarice there. The call came in a little while after they got there. On the screen they could Mischa tied to a cart with a face mask over her face.

"Look familiar doctor it should because this is everything that you said was in your dream that you had when you were a kid. When your sister came to you and showed you what kind of life you would have if you got revenge on the men who killed her and the life you have now. I must say the article you wrote was very good and it took me years to make this place and now you and your wife can watch me now as I hurt your daughter" said Jame.

"Are you ready to have some fun Mischa" asked Jame?

"Get fucked your sick freak" said Mischa

After she said that Jame's eyes darken as got out his firemen hose and sprayed her with water. The heavy water hitting her made scream out. Clarice ran up to screen and scream into it begging Jame to stop.

"Stop it please stop hurting her please" cried Clarice.

He turned his head and saw that he had Clarice crying he turned off the water and untied Mischa and threw her back into her glass cell. After she was back in her cell Jame bid Hannibal Clarice and the FBI a good day and end the call. What Jame did not was that during the call Will had the FBI tech team tracing where the call came from.

They trace the call to a house not far from where she was taking Will had a team ready to go and get her. Clarice and Hannibal would not take no for an answer when they were told to stay behind. Both said that they wanted to be there when their daughter was rescue from the house and that they would stay outside and let Will Ardelia and their team do the work. They got to the house and Will Ardelia and their team went in. Inside Jame had just woken from his nap that he took after he ended his call to the FBI in his house he tried to run outside but Will was too fast for him and shot him in the head. Inside the freezer in the kitchen one of the agent found the skin of that belong to Lisa. In the basement Mischa banged on the glass and screamed for help when she heard the agents upstairs.

"Help me am down here" scream Mischa

Ardelia heard Mischa as she opened the door to the basement.

"Get Clarice and Hannibal in here now" said Ardelia to one of the agents.

The agent went outside and told to come in. Inside the house they heard Mischa calling out. They went down the stairs with Ardelia when they got down there they went up to the glass and saw keys to the lock near the door. Ardelia open the door and Mischa ran out and hugged and mom and dad and cried. Hannibal and Clarice cried to happy that she was alive. They took her to the hospital to be checked over. The doctor at the hospital noted that she had some bruise from where the water hit her and from being throwing into the cell. But no internal injuries Hannibal and Clarice took her home. At home Clarice help to her room and into bed. The next everyone came over to see how she was. Mischa was happy to be at home with the people she loved. Three month later saw Hannibal and Clarice helping Mischa set up her new home in England. Both were happy that the last three months Mischa did not have any nightmares over what she went through. And they did not have deal with someone like Jame Gumb again.

The end


End file.
